


Falling in Love is So Hard on the Knees

by prouvaireafterdark



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Do not post to another site, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Insecurity, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Michael Guerin, Praise Kink, Sex on a Car, WHO CAN SAY?, like blink and you miss it angst, or is it in a car?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: “You keep making me do this, you’re gonna owe me a new pair of jeans, Manes,” Michael jokes from where he’s kneeling between Alex’s thighs, which are currently spread wide on the tailgate of his truck. Michael’s knees are digging into the rough desert floor, the fabric of his jeans caked with grime and worn thin from how often Alex has him like this, but it’s worth it for that view alone.“Not my fault you look so pretty down there,” Alex says, running his fingers through Michael’s curls.***The knees on Michael's jeans are dirty in 2x05. Wonder how they got that way? 😉
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 27
Kudos: 183





	Falling in Love is So Hard on the Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, as of this fic, I've officially posted over 100k words of RNM fic 🤯 What better way to celebrate than with some filthy smut?
> 
> Special thanks to [aewriting](https://aewriting.tumblr.com/) for the title!

“You keep making me do this, you’re gonna owe me a new pair of jeans, Manes,” Michael jokes from where he’s kneeling between Alex’s thighs, which are currently spread wide on the tailgate of his truck. Michael’s knees are digging into the rough desert floor, the fabric of his jeans caked with grime and worn thin from how often Alex has him like this, but it’s worth it for that view alone.

“Not my fault you look so pretty down there,” Alex says, running his fingers through Michael’s curls. Michael’s eyes close at the contact, so he doesn’t pick up on Alex’s sudden insecurity until he says, in a stilted voice, “You know you don’t have to, right? I don’t want to, like, make you do something you don’t want to do.”

Michael laughs, and presses a kiss to Alex’s jean-clad thigh, just because he can, before he looks up and says, “Don’t worry, baby. I’m _exactly_ where I wanna be.”

“As long as you’re sure,” Alex says, but there’s an edge of something hanging around his expression, like he’s not totally convinced, which is _ridiculous_ because Michael has never wanted someone so much in his entire goddamn life and Alex _has_ to know that by now.

Michael braces his right hand on Alex’s thigh for leverage as he lifts himself off the ground. He doesn’t give Alex the chance to say anything before he’s crowding into his space, a gentle hand on his cheek pulling him into a kiss.

At that first press of Michael’s lips, the tension in Alex’s shoulders slowly ebbs away, leaving him soft and pliant under Michael’s touch. Michael smiles as he nips Alex’s bottom lip playfully between his teeth, reveling in the way Alex’s mouth parts in a gasp. Michael takes full advantage, teasing Alex’s tongue with the tip of his own, and when Alex settles his palms tight on the bare skin above Michael’s hips, the pressure is firm enough to make his head spin.

Moving slowly so Alex can pull away if he wants to, Michael grabs one of Alex’s hands and guides it around to the front of his jeans so he can feel how hard he is. Alex’s fingers flex over his cock and Michael can’t help but press his hips closer into his touch, swallowing a moan in the back of his throat.

“Fuck,” Michael pants when he pulls away. Alex’s black-rimmed eyes barely open, fixed low where he’s still palming him through his jeans, and Michael feels like he’s going to burst into flames. “That feel unsure to you?”

Alex shakes his head.

“Told you,” Michael says, and leans in to kiss him quick before he slides back down onto his knees. “Sucking your perfect dick isn’t exactly a hardship for me, Alex.”

Alex actually giggles at that, and Michael feels a little thrill of victory now that he can see that _gorgeous_ fucking smile back on his face.

“Perfect, huh?” Alex asks, eyes alight with disbelief the way he always gets when Michael uses a line on him.

It’s not really a line, though. Not when Michael means every word of it.

“Oh yeah,” he says, reaching up to feel where Alex is hard in his jeans. He knows Alex is flushed, maybe even wet at the tip already under that denim, and his mouth _waters_ just thinking about it. “Perfect size, perfect taste…” he says, squeezing him through the fabric. Alex gasps and shifts his hips closer. “Baby, you got _no idea_ how much I like it.”

“Think I’m starting to get one,” Alex says, his cheeks burning. “ _God_ , the things that come out of your mouth.”

Michael grins. “You should see what I do with the things that go in it.”

Alex raises an eyebrow, amusement tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Why don’t you show me then?”

“Thought you’d never ask,” he says, before opening Alex’s jeans one-handed. He manages it much more smoothly than he did when he first tried it a month ago and soon Alex’s cock, already slick with pre-come, is inches from his mouth.

Michael licks his lips before leaning forward to take the tip into his mouth, his own cock throbbing in his jeans at the way Alex tastes. _Fuck_ , he loves this. Loves the way Alex feels on his tongue, the pulse of pre-come that comes when Michael takes him deeper and hums around him, the fact that he can look up and see Alex go a little feral over the picture he makes, on his knees with his mouth stuffed full of his cock.

“ _Oh_ ,” Alex moans as Michael takes him a little deeper, twisting his right hand around what can’t fit in his mouth. “Shit, you’re getting really good at that.”

Michael preens at the compliment. It had taken some getting used to, having his mouth so full, learning how to relax so he didn’t gag every time the tip of Alex’s cock hit the back of his throat, but Michael’s a quick study and he’s nothing if not persistent. He starts bobbing his head faster, eager to show Alex just how good he’s getting. 

“Michael,” Alex pants, knuckles white from how hard he’s gripping the tailgate.

Michael pulls back to suck on the head of his cock, his right hand curled tight around the base, and looks up at him through his lashes. Alex stares down at him, mouth slack with pleasure as his chest rises and falls with every breath. Michael reaches out to pry Alex’s fingers from the metal and places his hand on the back of his own head, his eyes drifting shut as Alex’s blunt, painted nails scrape gently over his scalp.

“You sure?” Alex asks him, his fingers tightening in his curls so there’s no mistaking the meaning of his question.

Michael hums and nods as much as he’s able. They haven’t done this in a while, not since that first time when Alex accidentally pulled too tight and made Michael take more than he was ready for, but Michael trusts him. And he wants this. He wants to feel like Alex is in control, like he’s guiding him down his cock just the way he needs it.

“Okay,” Alex breaths. “Just—keep your hand wrapped around me so I can’t go too deep. I don’t want to choke you again by accident.”

Michael thinks about letting Alex’s cock fall from his lips to argue that he trusts him, that maybe choking on his dick _a little_ doesn’t sound so bad, but the look on Alex’s face is serious and if this is what Alex needs from him to feel comfortable with what they’re doing, Michael will do it. He’d do anything.

Besides, if Michael is _really_ honest with himself, Alex giving him rules to follow while he blows him is kind of fucking hot.

The thought makes his neglected cock ache in his jeans, but with his right hand curled obediently around the base of Alex’s shaft and his left still broken and battered from that day in the toolshed, there isn’t a damn thing he can do about it. Instead, Michael focuses on the light grip Alex has on his curls, the weight and taste of him on his tongue as he leaks pre-come with every pass of Michael’s lips, and the needy sounds Alex has no hope of keeping to himself right now.

Alex’s grip grows tighter, more insistent the more he guides Michael’s movements over his lap, and it’s not long before his right hand comes to join his left on the back of Michael’s head, running through his curls like he just can’t get enough of how they feel. Michael moans softly at the sensation and he’s ready for it this time when the vibrations make Alex’s hips twitch forward to fuck his cock deeper into Michael’s mouth.

“Fuck, baby, oh my _god,_ ” Alex curses as Michael swallows around him, fingers tight in Michael’s hair as he doubles over and pulls Michael just that little bit further onto his cock, far enough that his lips meet his fingers.

It makes Michael’s eyes water a little, but it also turns him on so bad he’s pretty sure he could come from this alone—just kneeling at Alex’s feet like a good boy and letting him use his mouth to get off. Michael’s hips start to thrust back and forth of their own accord, fruitlessly seeking the friction he needs, but finding nothing but air. He moans desperately in his frustration and when he feels Alex lean back to look at him, to check he’s okay, Michael keeps sucking him, holding his gaze as he continues to slide his raw and spit-slick lips up and down Alex’s cock.

Alex’s breath hitches suddenly, a sign Michael knows well by now, so Michael slips his hand another inch down Alex’s shaft so he can take him as deep as his gag reflex will allow.

He feels him pulse hot and wet on his tongue seconds later, that familiar, bitter taste its own reward. He swallows it greedily, feeling like he’s about to burst in his jeans, and as soon as he’s sucked the last drop from Alex’s cock, Michael is being yanked to his feet.

Before he can really get his feet under him, Michael feels Alex’s hands under his thighs, lifting him up and _holy shit this is the hottest fucking thing that has ever happened to him._

Alex sets him down abruptly on the edge of the tailgate, and the next thing Michael knows his jeans are open and Alex is jerking him off. His cock is so wet already, clear fluid drooling steadily from the tip and dripping down his shaft, that Alex doesn’t even need to lick his palm to ease the way.

He kisses Michael’s swollen lips, rough and uncoordinated as he strokes his cock, until Michael can do nothing more than moan with their foreheads pressed together, his nails clawing against the bare skin of Alex’s back as he tries to pull him even closer with his one good arm.

Michael lets out a wounded sound as Alex pulls away and fits his mouth to the sensitive patch of skin just behind his ear, and it’s moments after that that Michael feels his balls draw up tight, his orgasm so close he can taste it.

Alex must sense he’s close because he releases Michael’s skin with a lewd, wet sound, and murmurs, “Come on, Michael. Wanna feel you come for me.”

At Alex’s words, Michael keens and finally falls over the edge, his cock jerking in Alex’s grip as he paints his chest with his release. Alex strokes him through it until Michael’s spent and swaying backward like he’s about to collapse against the truck bed in exhaustion.

Alex’s left hand slides under his arm to catch him before he does, anchoring itself behind his back to keep him upright. Michael hums gratefully, tipping his head against Alex’s as they breathe each other in.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Alex says a moment later, back to kissing Michael’s neck now, his right hand still wrapped around Michael’s dick and streaked with come. The intimate touch makes Michael feel claimed and cared for in a way that has him preening, his affection for Alex warming him from the inside out.

“ _Me?_ ” Michael laughs incredulously. “You’re the one who just picked me up like it was nothing. You been working out, Manes?”

“Maybe,” Alex says lightly, but the kisses have stopped and Michael can feel Alex’s back tense under his fingertips, which can only mean he’s thinking about his dad for some reason.

Michael will be damned before he lets that man—even the memory of him—ruin a perfectly good time, so he pulls Alex in for another kiss, hoping to ease him back into their little moment. It’s slow at first, wet and languid like some of their best kisses are, until Michael puts a breath of space between them.

“Think you could fuck me like that?” he asks against Alex’s lips, hooking his legs behind Alex’s knees like he expects him to try right now. “Just hold me up against the side of my truck and bounce me on your dick?”

Alex curses and moves in for a biting kiss, any gloomy thought from a moment ago fading fast with the distraction of Michael’s mouth. Alex’s fingers release Michael’s dick and slide down into the front of Michael’s loose denim jeans, not a thought spared to the mess he’s making of Michael’s underwear. He leans Michael further back to give him space as he skims passed his balls and slips a finger between his cheeks.

“Do we have lube?” Alex asks, rubbing his finger gently over Michael’s hole.

Michael lets out a shuddering breath. “Glove compartment,” he says, and he can feel Alex smile when he kisses him again.

“Then give me ten minutes and we’ll find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
